


After Dark

by EnInkahootz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dry Humping, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Quadruple Drabble, Romance, Secrets, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 07:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Spike and Xander have secret rendezvous.





	After Dark

They met in secret; regardless of how much Spike had changed for the better, he knew Xander was right that the other Scoobies would never understand.

“What the hell took you so long?” Spike asked Xander in a low, hungry voice. Xander stepped into Spike’s crypt.

“I had to be all clandestine. I can’t be expected to be timely _and_ clandestine. Who am I, Spiderman in his Stealth Suit?”

“Shut up,” Spike replied with an eye roll, then grabbed Xander by the shirt and pulled him near until their bodies were flush. He kissed Xander roughly, arms clamped tightly around him. Xander melted against him, mouth open and pliable as Spike slid his tongue between Xander’s parted lips. He explored Xander’s mouth with his tongue, his motions insistent and possessive. Xander surrendered to him, his body nearly limp in Spike’s firm embrace. Spike squeezed the back of Xander’s neck and nipped at his bottom lip before breaking the lock of their lips. 

Spike shoved Xander backward against the wall and gripped a handful of his hair, then jerked his head to the side, baring his neck and gazing at it with violent longing. Xander let out a breathy moan of encouragement. With a soft growl Spike let his face change, his features morphing and his fangs descending. Holding his blood lust on the edge of passion and caution, Spike sunk his fangs into Xander’s flesh.

Xander yelped and wrapped his arms around Spike’s body. Spike felt Xander’s cock quickly harden against him. Spike thrust his hips, rubbing against Xander’s hardness through their clothes until his own cock grew erect. With muffled moans Spike took exactly as much blood as he knew Xander could stand to lose, drinking in frustratingly shallow draws and small sips that teased and thrilled him. 

Xander made a series of eager whimpers as Spike drank from him. They both rocked their hips, grinding together the bulges in their pants. Spike found the barrier of cloth maddening. He worked an arm between their bodies and unzipped both their flies, then freed their erections. Xander cried out and jerked his pelvis harder and faster again and again until he came with a yell and a shudder; Spike felt the pulsation of Xander’s release against his own hardness and orgasmed an instant later, and they gushed wet over each other’s cocks as Xander’s blood slid thickly down Spike’s throat.


End file.
